


A Comforting Embrace

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles walks in on a seemingly awkward moment between Daphne and Frasier and immediately comes to her rescue,unaware of the real circumstances. (Episode: "Three Dates and a Breakup Part 1")





	

Daphne and Frasier sat in the living room, hardly able to believe what they had just witnessed; Sherry and Martin were fighting. It was a sight practically unheard of just days before. As the argument moved into the hallway, Daphne and Frasier looked at each other in confusion.

"I've never heard him talking like that before." Frasier said. "Dare I get my hopes up?"

"Don't count on it." Daphne replied. "Once an argument moves into the bedroom, a woman can always get the man to make up."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Frasier said.

"Oh come on now! Men and women have been having this conversation for centuries! The man always says ' _Do we always have to fight_?'"

"And the man would say ' _Well, it's your own fault. You said it_.'"

Daphne sat on the sofa. _"_ Can't we at least talk this out? Come and sit with me on the bed."

Frasier crossed his arms. "I don't feel like sitting!"

To which Daphne pouted. "Do you have to be so cold?"

"You made me so angry!" Frasier yelled.

Suddenly Daphne began to cry. "You could have at least put your arms around me!"

Frasier's expression softened and he moved to hug her. "Oh, Daphne I'm sorry!"

"Damn right you should be sorry!"

At the familiar voice, Frasier and Daphne turned around.

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing here?" Frasier demanded.

"Well, I rang the door bell but there was no answer, so I-."

At the sight of Daphne's tear streaked face he gasped and rushed toward her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Niles. Daphne and I were just-."

"Don't tell me it's _nothing_!" Niles yelled.

"Fine, I won't! If Sherry can walk out of her in a huff, then so can I!"

With that, Frasier stormed out and slammed the door behind him, startling Daphne with the noise it made.

Wordlessly, Niles walked over to Daphne and sat down beside her. "The nerve of Frasier, treating you that way! Why, you're an absolute angel!"

Daphne blushed. "Thank you Dr. Crane but we weren't really fighting. We were just-."

"It's all right, Daphne." Niles said gently. He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry you're hurting like this."

"But-."

"Shhh... It's all right." He took her in his arms and held her close; rubbing her back in slow, gentle circles. Daphne knew this was wrong, accepting his comfort when her fight with Frasier had been a mock one. But it felt so good to be in his arms that she practically melted against him.

When she sighed deeply, Niles must have taken it as a sign that she was upset because he held her even closer; whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Daphne couldn't resist laying her head against his shoulder. "This is so sweet of you, Dr. Crane but it's not necessary. Your brother does things like this all the time, but he's nowhere near as sweet as you are."

After a long while she drew back, smiling at the redness in his cheeks. He was even more handsome when he was blushing!

"Are you going to be okay, Daphne?"

"I'll be fine, Dr. Crane, but there's something I should tell you. I-."

Niles shook his head with annoyance. "I knew it."

"You did? But-."

"It's Sherry, isn't it? She's done something to hurt you. I knew she was trouble the first time-."

"Sherry doesn't scare me, Dr. Crane. I can handle her meself. But you see, your brother and I weren't fighting. We were having a discussion about your father and Sherry's argument, so I'm afraid you were comforting me for nothing." Her heart sank when she saw the hurt wash over Niles' face. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I didn't mean that at all! I just meant... well, we were discussin' how quickly couples make up after arguments and I got a bit carried away. Even your brother thought he'd really upset me."

Niles turned away, clearly ashamed of himself. "Well... as long as you're all right. I'm sorry to have intruded, but I... I just hate to think of you ever being hurt. I... I couldn't bear it."

Daphne smiled and touched Niles' cheek, barely aware that a tear had escaped and was now trailing down her nose. "I-I'm sorry I got so emotional, Dr. Crane."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Niles replied; the concern washing over him once more.

"You didn't."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Oh..." Daphne said, embarrassed by her tears. "I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you as a friend, Dr. Crane. You're the kindest, sweetest, most caring man I've ever known and if I'm ever upset or hurting, there's no one I'd want to comfort me more than you." She could tell by his smile and the sparkle in his eyes that her words touched his heart. "Thank you Daphne. That means a lot to-." Without letting him finish, Daphne kissed him gently on the mouth and then placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I love you." And once more she melted into his warm embrace, unaware of the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.

_**THE END** _


End file.
